This invention relates generally to refrigerator cabinets and compartment partitioning means therefor, and more specifically to means for providing improved thermal separation between compartments in a refrigerator employing a plastic liner. The invention also relates to means for preventing unsightly gaps from developing between the partitioning means and liner occasioned by the thermal variations of refrigerator operation or reasonable manufacturing dimensional variations.